Young Justice: Outsiders (Season 3)
Young Justice: Legacy is the third and final season of the Young Justice series. Theme Song: The theme begins with Aqualad, then Batgirl, Superboy, Miss Martian, Tigress, Kid Flash, Robin, Wonder Girl, Guardian, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle and Static, and then showing them gathered at the end of Endgame, and then showing the title card, also revealing Darkseid, and the Light (Vandal Savage, Queen Bee, Ocean Master, Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Klarion the Witch-Boy and the Brain) gathering at the end of Revelations, and showing the team doing another pose at the end of the theme. Characters *The Team/Young Justice: **Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad (Khary Payton) **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Alyson Stoner, later Danica McKeller) **Connor Kent/Superboy (Nolan North) **M'Gann M'orzz/Miss Martian (Danica McKeller) **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Logan Grove, later Greg Cipes) **Artemis Crock/Tigress (Stephanie Lemelin) **Bart Allen/Kid Flash (Jason Marsden) **Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (Masasa Moyo) **Mal Duncan/Guardian (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Tim Drake/Robin (Cameron Bowen) **Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (Mae Whitman) **Virgil Hawkins/Static (Bruton James) **La'Gaan/Lagoon Boy (Yuri Lowenthal) **Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (Eric Lopez) *Justice League: **Clark Kent/Superman (Nolan North) **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Bruce Greenwood) **Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman (Maggie Q) **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Alan Tudyk) **Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Phil LaMarr) **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Barry Allen/Flash (George Eads) **Raymond Palmer/Atom (Jason Marsden) **Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Jefferson Pierce) **Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) **Nathaniel Adams/Captain Atom (Michael T. Weiss) **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Josh Keaton) **Katar Hol/Hawkman (Rick D. Wasserman) **Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman (Grey DeLisle) **Giovanni Zatara/Dr. Fate (Nolan North/Kevin Michael Richardson) **John Stewart/Green Lantern (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Billy Batson/Captain Marvel (Chad Lowe) **John Ulthoon/Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) **Eel O'Brien/Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) **Augustus Freeman/Icon (Tony Todd) **Guy Gardner (Diedrich Bader) **Zatanna Zatara (Lacey Chabert) **Raquel Ervin/Rocket (Cree Summer) *Jade Nguyen/Cheshire (Kelly Hu) *Suicide Squad: **Col. Rick Flagg, Jr. (Adam Baldwin) **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Crispin Freeman) **George Harkness/Captain Boomerang (John DiMaggio) **Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger (Khary Payton) **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) **Cameron Mahkent/Icicle, Jr. (Yuri Lowenthal) **Arthur Light/Dr. Light (John Michael Higgins) **Mark Desmond/Blockbuster (Mark Rolston) **William Tockman/Clock King (Dee Bradley Baker) **Mari McCabe/Vixen (Cree Summer) **Mammoth (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Jinx (Lauren Tom) **Mikron O'Jeneus, Jr./Gizmo (Lauren Tom) **Tara Markov/Terra (???) Villains *Darkseid (Khary Payton) - the main antagonist of the season, and the true master of the Light, orchestrating everything such as the Invasions, Godfrey's decite, and monsters from Cadmus. *Kalibak (Michael Dorn) - Darkseid's son *Desaad (Dee Bradley Baker) *Glorious Gordon Godfrey (Tim Curry) - the benefactor of the Light, helps Luthor with his campaign for President, by bad mouthing the League, and embarrassing the Team with teasing names, "Junior Leaguers", "Baby Fighters" and "Teen Toddlers", and mocking how Artemis wore a green costume without a superhero name after finally choosing Tigress, He was exposed to be from Apocalypse and was arrested by Cadmus. *Vandal Savage (Miguel Ferrer) - having known that the Light has been splintered, and that the Reach's partnership have been destroyed, Savage and Klarion take the War World to Darkseid to inform him of the failures and ask for his aid in the conquest, he also serves as Darkseid's prophet to turn people into Justifiers under the control of the Anti-Life Equation, after discovering the secret identities of the Leaguers controlled by the Starro-tech, he arranged a failsafe of wiping their whole memories from them in order to turn them into the Justifiers, enforcers to Darkseid, he was killed by Darksied for his failures with the very stone that gave him his powers. *League of Shadows: **Ra's al Ghul (Oded Fehr) **Talia al Ghul (Nikki Cox) **Ubu (Fred Tatasciore) *Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston) - was a candidate to become U.N. Secretary General of the United Nations, while interviewed by G. Gordon Godfrey, Luthor revealed due to the fact he was taken for all the credit that helped 40 of the heroes stop the Reach, he announced on Independence Day, he will running for President *Black Manta (Khary Payton) - works with Luthor in authorizing the Legion of Doom as an ops squad to combat the Team *Edward Nygma/Riddler (Jason Spisak) *Queen Bee (Marina Stiris) *Brotherhood of Evil: **Brain (Corey Burton) **Monsieur Mallah (Dee Bradley Baker) **General Immortus (Dwight Schultz) *Klarion the Witch Boy (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) *Crusher Crock/Sportsmaster (Nick Chinlund) - during a mission with the League of Shadows, he and Paula were the top agents, but Batman and Green Arrow followed pursuit as they both encountered the League of Shadows, Paula become frightened of the mission, desperate to return to Artemis and Jade, Sportsmaster protested as he needed to get the job done, while they were arguing, they were attacked by a Cadmus bomb, which paralyzed Paula, as she is forced to take the fall for the League's crimes, Sportsmaster, feeling terrible for this, he cowardly ran away, having learned of their children, this became the reason why Batman and Green Arrow decide to help Artemis through the pain *Crystal Frost/Killer Frost (Vanessa Marshall) *Cameron Mahkent/Icicle, Jr. (Yuri Lowenthal) *Bane (Eric Lopez) *Psimon (Jeff Bennett) *Mark Desmond/Blockbuster (Mark Rolston) *Tiamat - the plot that was setting him free with the artifacts was a plan orchestrated by Ocean Master, as he wanted to use him to destroy the world, so Atlantis would be safer and under his rule, which is the reason he is poorly disgraced from the Light Episodes Trivia: *This is the final season which will be in tuned with the first season, with the same dates. *The theme song is from the one in the video game's opening sequence. Category:Series